Baller LE (Armored)
|variants = Baller LE LWB (Armored) |related = Baller LE Baller LE LWB Huntley Sport Huntley |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Cavalcade (needle) Cavalcade White 2 (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade White 2 |carcols = |wheeltype = SUV |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = baller5 |handlingname = BALLER5 |textlabelname = BALLER5 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Gallivanter Baller LE (Armored) is an armored four-door SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Executives and Other Criminals Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Baller LE Armored is a L'imited '''E'dition version of the Baller (second generation). It features an updated frontal and rear fascia, with new grilles and carbon-fiber parts on the window pillars and the sides. It is now based on the 2016 Autobiography . The front windows are now somewhat resistant to bullets, but will still not fail to shatter and cause the player to be injured by gunfire eventually. The bullet resistant glass takes several rounds of gunfire, but will shatter easily on a front collision if already damaged. In the side profiling, the original chrome-finished body-line piece found on the Baller that begins with a rectangular shape behind the front fender is now carbon-fibre, bearing the black stripe pattern, however the three drawing lines found on the chrome rectangular shape still remain on the carbon fibre replacement. The main difference between the Baller LE and the Baller LE Armored is of course the armor: the vehicle now features large amounts of armored padding fitted into the door panels, leaving a unique embossing mark. The side windows are now surrounded by armored pillars and trims, similar to that of the front window, which are designed to deflect bullets away from the window - if this fails, the bullet-resistant glass will also deflect bullets to a certain extent. The alloy wheels are now replaced with heavy duty steel wheels, reinforced to withstand extreme damage. The tyres are now custom off-road and bulletproof by default, fitting its armored characteristics. Again, the rear windows are also reinforced with armor platting surrounding the entire windscreen, and bullet resistant glass with medium resistance replaces the original glass. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The armored variant of the Baller LE has a lower acceleration rate, and due to weight increase, has slightly worse handling, however, braking seems to be slightly more responsive. There seems to be a notable difference in acceleration between the LE and LE Armored. Though the engine model doesn't feature any manifolds, the engine cover displays what appears to be a single-overhead camshaft V8, fitted in a front engine, all wheel drive layout, longitudinally. The engine sound is now slightly higher pitched, smoother, and of higher performance. Its engine sound seems slightly silenced with a very quite, smooth tone, being an improvement from the Baller yet retaining its less-aggressive tone. The vehicle features gentle suspension and great traction, meaning the ride is comfortable yet deadly to other road-users when used as a ramming vehicle. According to the website, the vehicle is powered by a 530 bhp 5000cc V8 engine, accelerating it from 0 to 60 mph in just 9 seconds, which, considering its weight, is still impressive. Its top speed is stated to be 120 mph, 40 mph slower than the Baller LE is stated to be. The Baller LE (Armored) can take the following: *1 Sticky Bomb (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Homing Launcher/Rocket Launcher (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Grenade (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Missile/Tank Shell from a vehicle (Rhino Tank, Hydra, etc) (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Canon shot from a Valkyrie (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *Approximately 200 rounds of the Minigun. *Approximately 3 seconds of firing from a mounted minigun (Valkyrie, Turreted Limo, etc) It can be noted that the Baller LE (Armored) shares its armored capabilities with the Baller LE LWB (Armored), XLS (Armored), along with both armored Schafters and Cognoscentis. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery BallerLEArmored-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The '''Baller LE (Armored) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BallerLEArmored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Baller LE (Armored) on Legendary Motorsport. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A Baller LE (Armored) is provided in most of the Doomsday Heist missions (only when the player has to make use of a non-target vehicle to reach a specific destination). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $374,000. See Also *Baller - Standard variant. *Baller LE - Unarmored variant. *Baller LE LWB - Long wheelbase variant. *Baller LE LWB (Armored) - Long wheelbase armored variant. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Gallivanter Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online